Metal Gear Heroes Demise
by mewmix
Summary: Snake combats, another one of the Sons Of Big Boss. (Dont want to spoil it)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Konami Copywritten characters.  
  
"SNAAAAAAKE!" Echoed a pychotic voice.  
  
Snake was cornered in an hangar that housed various weapons   
  
ammunition. Unfortunatley they were all unassembled.The hangar was dark, it had rows and rows of boxes, there were two  
  
stairs leading up into a wardens office. Snake was in that office.  
  
Down below was a man dressed in a black trench coat, and a black  
  
sneaking suit similar to Snakes old one back at Shadow Moses.  
  
Which was eight years ago. To Snakes left was a bleeding Raiden.  
  
He was shot by a large .50 Calibur Desert Eagle bullet. He was lucky  
  
to even be alive.Snake had three bullets left in his USP, and he was in no position  
  
to make an attempt to use them. Snake looked to his right and saw  
  
a metal door. He could use that for cover! Snake then rushed over to the door, opened  
  
it and hid behind it. He could hear and feel heavy bullets pounding into the door.  
  
He didnt know how much longer it would last. Suddenly, the shots stopped.   
  
Maybe this guy was reloading. Snake jumped out from the door only to be greeted   
  
by the man standing infront of him with the desert eagle pressed into his stomach.  
  
Snake's hearing was gone. All he felt was a large pain in his stomach. He blinkedas he put his hand on his stomach then put it up to his face.Blood dripped from his fingers.   
  
He gasped for air as he slowly fell back.  
  
It would of hurt to hit the cold hard floor. But it didnt. He felt nothing.  
  
A tear slided down his cheek for an unknown reason.Suddenly everything that had happened to him was flashing through his mind.   
  
This is the story..of Solid Snakes demise.  
  
It was a nice summer day in New York. Raiden, Rose , Meryl and Snake were all together.  
  
Otacon was nowhere to be found. Raiden was carrying a small infant in his arms.  
  
And Meryl was caressing her concealed Desert Eagle. Everyone was  
  
somewhat happy. Suddenly Snake noticed a letter adressing him by his  
  
code name lying on the ground next to Meryl. He bent over to pick it up and open it.  
  
It wasn't signed. After opening it , he read this: Snake, You, Liquid and Solidus all thought there were only three  
  
"Sons Of Big Boss". Well you all were wrong. I am the perfect one,  
  
the newest, youngest one as well. You're efforts to track Liquid have failed.  
  
But, my efforts to track you have succeeded. You put the Old Man to death.  
  
Now I will do so to you. I could of been mentored by the best..yet you were selfish.  
  
So now, you will pay with you're loved ones and your lives.Snake pondered as he let the letter fall to the ground. Just as that happened   
  
a loud "BANG" could be heard. Meryl fell to ground. She was hit in the hip. Rose  
  
knelt next to her and screamed. Snake and Raiden both looked around in shock. Suddenly Raiden  
  
spotted a figure running from them into a warehouse about a 40 yards away. Raiden pursued  
  
before telling Snake, who was still in shock.  
  
"Go on! Help him! I'll take care of her!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
Snake nodded before taking off after Raiden, who was already   
  
in the building. Snake opened the door and was marvelled by rows of  
  
boxes filled with unassembled weapons. Suddenly he saw Raiden in the wardens office,with a man in a black trench coat and a sneaking suit similar to snakes  
  
pointing a gun at him. Snake yelled , and Raiden grabbed at the gun.The man pulled the trigger just as it was pointed at Raidens chest. Luckily  
  
it didnt get the heart.Raiden fell backwards with a gasp.  
  
The Man turned to Snake, still in the wardens office.  
  
"Hello, Snake. I may be a clone of Big Boss..but my codename isnt Snake. It's..  
  
Cobra..funny..isnt it?" The Man laughed.  
  
"You're the one in the letter..." Snake trailed off.  
  
"Yes..and you already know my motives!" Cobra snarled.  
  
"Big Boss was a threat to the world.." Snake exclaimed.  
  
"Or was he? Maybe he was more of a savior! YOU WERE JEALOUS!!" Cobra screamed.  
  
"You're as mad as Liquid is.." Snake snapped.  
  
Cobra said nothing. He just looked down towards the ground and sighed before lifting his gun and shooting   
  
directly at Snake. Luckily Snake was paying attention, so he jumped out of the way  
  
and landed behind a box. He took out his USP and prepared for a long battle. 


	2. Heroes Demise Chapter 2

Snake peered out from his hiding place to get a good look at where Cobra was.  
  
Suddenly he saw a fist come straight toward him. Snake felt a stinging pain in his face  
  
from the hard punch. His gun flew out of his hand and away from him.  
  
"So Snake, how did that feel?" Cobra cackled.  
  
Snake said nothing, instead he just made a one-two punch then a kick to Cobra's face.  
  
Cobra fell backwards onto the ground, but he sprang back up and kicked Snake in the stomach twice  
  
then elbowing him in the chest. Snake made a kick then a punch at Cobra, hitting him hard.  
  
Cobra snarled before taking out his gun again and shooting at Snake. Snake in turn leapt  
  
towards his gun, and nearly made it. He then crawled to it and then aimed to where  
  
Cobra was supposed to come towards. Instead a bullet hit the ground right next to his left shoulder.  
  
Snake tilted his head backwards and saw a gun pointing at his face. Snake rolled out of the way and shot  
  
Cobra in the arm. For some reason Cobra just fell back, he didnt scream in pain or shock.  
  
Snake leapt up and began running towards the Wardens office. He reached into his belt and pulled out a grenade and threw  
  
it out at Cobra's last location. It exploded nicely. Dust filled the hangar. Snake aimed his USP at the figure who was   
  
walking out of the dust and fired four shots.  
  
"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKE!!!" Cobra maniac voice echoed. He wasnt dead, just injured alot. Unlike Snake,  
  
Cobra always wore Kevlar.   
  
Snake leapt into the wardens office and pressed his back against the desk, out of sight from Cobra. 


End file.
